


Colder Than Ice

by Totoro (Ultron)



Category: Darker Than Black
Genre: F/M, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-09
Updated: 2011-01-09
Packaged: 2018-05-03 08:45:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5284265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ultron/pseuds/Totoro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When he touched her he noticed the warmth she once had was gone. Her body was cold. Colder than the metal case that she was trapped in. Colder than the city of Tokyo outside. Colder than the snow in Siberia. Colder than ice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Colder Than Ice

**Author's Note:**

> I'm transferring my fics from FF to my A03. This was my second ever fic.

The Black Reaper, codename Hei, stared down at the empty shell of a doll in front of him.

His heart was beating so fast that it covered up every noise around him, even the voice of the Section 3 man behind him explaining some thing about the doll in front of him.

He wasn't listening though. He was thinking. Thinking about how he was so close to getting her back, to having her return to his side, to saving her from everyone and now thinking about how that was all crushed. The girl he loved wasn't there. Just her body was. Her cold, lifeless body.

"Yin..." he whispered as he reached over to take the doll's hand. It was cold. So cold. Colder than the city of Tokyo outside. Colder than the snow in Siberia. Colder than Ice.

He squeezed it as his eyes began to glaze over with tears. But he didn't let them fall. He couldn't-No!- **wouldn't** let then fall. He was not going to be so weak as to cry over a stupid doll. Contractors weren't supposed to weak. They could kill without hesitation. They never had a second thought about using there powers to fight. They didn't care about who died and who lived in this crazy world. They didn't cry. They were stronger than any human.

But then again Hei was an incomplete contractor. Actually was he even still a contractor without his powers? Was he just a human who could fight well now? And if he was just a human would feeling like this be normal? Probably but he didn't like the feeling of weakness.

He leaned over the cold metal case in which the silver haired doll who had stay by his side through everything lay and looked at her face.

Hei removed the plastic oxygen mask from her face and then bent down and gave her a small kiss. Just one soft, innocent kiss. He noticed that her lips were soft and they tasted better than anything he had ever eaten in his life, and that was a lot of stuff. But the problem was they were cold. Cold like her frozen body. Colder than the metal case that she was trapped in. Colder than the city of Tokyo outside. Colder than the snow in Siberia. Colder than Ice.

He pulled away from her and stood up. "Yin...I...Dammit! I will kill 'her'!" he said through gritted teeth. "I will kill Izanami! She will pay for taking you away from me! I promise..." he said to her unmoving body.

He turned toward the door, ready to go after the evil demon from hell called Izanami. Ready to finally retrieve the doll he had fallen for. Ready for whatever had to happen for him to achieve all that. And as he headed out the door he realized he felt something cold. It was his heart. It was cold like her frozen body. Colder than her sweet lips. Colder than the metal case that she was trapped in. Colder than the city of Tokyo outside. Colder than the snow in Siberia. Colder than Ice.


End file.
